Mr and Mrs Potter
by MaraudingMuggle
Summary: A super fluffy Harry and Ginny piece. Waking up the morning after they married. I don't own Harry Potter. Please R and R!


He pressed his hand to her cheek and leaned his forehead against her's. She had always been a featherlight sleeper, so much so that if he tugged on the covers a little too hard her eyes would pop open. His eyes were closed as soon as his skin made contact with her own, but he sensed her smile as it spread across her lips.

Her voice was slightly mangled from her lack of use so her whispered, "Good morning," sounded more like a purr than usual.

A lightweight chuckle slipped from his lips, "G'Morning, Gorgeous." After a quick press of his lips to hers, he leaned his head away from her own and repositioned himself to better observe her as she lounged across the bed.

She still had yet to open her eyes, probably put off by the mid-morning sunlight shining on her face. Her smile transitioned to a pout and little creases bloomed between her eyebrows, "Why'd you wake me up? I was sleeping."

"I know you were sleeping. I was hoping to wake you up so I could steal a sight of those beautiful eyes of yours, but so far I haven't been so lucky." He replaced his hand on her cheek and slowly swiped his thumb back and forth across it as though he were trying to swipe her freckles to the side.

"Well you won't be lucky," she retorted as she snuggled further into her pillows, "because I'm content to just sleep here forever and ever. I haven't had such a long rest since the last off season. Gwen is the _real_ harpy if I do say so myself."

"So you would leave me to entertain myself for the rest of the day, is that it? Is that any way to treat," Harry lowered his voice so that it had a dramatic edge to it, "The Savior of the Wizarding World?" Harry jibed and halted the movements of his thumb.

A satisfied smirk pulled on Ginny's lips, "Yes. I'll treat you however I please."

Harry frowned, "I don't think relationships work like that, Gin."

One eye peeked open and Harry couldn't resist the urge to smile as that one, chocolate brown eye observed him. "Why not?"

Harry relaxed the arm that he was holding himself up with and laid down fully next to his wife. "Well, I know that this whole marriage thing is new to us, but I was under the impression that we were supposed to treat each other lovingly."

Ginny rolled over under the covers so that she was no longer laying on her stomach, but on her back. She stared directly at the ceiling, but still had to squint one eye to combat the sunlight that was insistent upon blinding her. Harry reached over onto the nightstand to grab his wand and then flicked it at the hotel's heavy curtains to close them. She patted his chest with the back of her hand and still slightly asleep muttered, "You'll learn soon enough, love."

Harry's chuckles woke her up more and she allowed herself to become fully roused. She quickly realized that her surroundings weren't all that familiar to her. The incredibly comfortable bed that she was laying did not belong to her nor Harry and the walls of the room were a soft cream color that she would have never chosen. She scanned the room a little more until she spotted a pile of silk and satin pooled on the floor at the foot of the bed that she belatedly recognized as her wedding dress. There were dress robes scattered across the plush carpet of the room and her mouth formed a small 'o' of realization. The 'o' quickly morphed into one of the widest smiles that Harry had ever seen on her face, her eyes big with shock. She sat up fully and turned to Harry - her husband - as she now recalled.

"Something wrong, Mrs. Potter?" Harry asked, his grin cheeky and eyes bright.

"Harry we're married!" Ginny exclaimed, "We got married!" Saying the words out loud only caused her mouth to stretch even further and a healthy flush to color her cheeks.

His laughter returned, "Yes we did, love. How much firewhiskey did you drink last night?" He played the part of concerned husband - he was her husband now! - pretty well if not for the very sarcastic expression he had on his face.

"Oh shut up! We're married!" The wide smile engulfed half of her face and Harry felt a warm stutter in his heart.

"I know," he whispered. "Isn't it great?"

She nodded hard enough to make her nest of hair sway with the movement. Sitting on the bed with her hair all knotted up, day old makeup and crease lines on her face, and a grin big enough to fill the heavens, Harry had never seen her look more gorgeous. His wife was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. His _wife_.

She leaned toward him as if to tell him a big secret, "I can't believe it."

"Can't believe you're stuck with me? I know. It's a terrible fate," he heaved a long suffering sigh, but couldn't resist still smiling at her. Her delight was contagious.

Expertly ignoring Harry's sarcasm, "I can't believe I married you for real. It feels like we've only just kissed yesterday!

"Well we did… part of the ceremony if I remember correctly. Kinda important…" he cut in.

Ginny glared at him, but didn't extend the effort of trying to uphold the expression. "You know what I meant, you prat. It still feels like we've just barely been together. I can still remember pretending to marry you when I was little. I would collect all of the stuffed animals in the house and sometimes the gnomes from the garden and make them be our guests! Ron would even officiate for me if I promised to give him my dessert. I doubt he remembers it now. Oh! And every once in awhile Bill would walk me down the aisle."

"You are truly amazing, you know that? I love you so much, Ginny Potter." Ginny blushed at the use of her newfound surname.

"I just can't believe it," she whispered to herself. "I married Harry Potter. I really did."

Harry pressed his lips to hers. "You married me for real, Ginny Potter. And you've made me the happiest man in the world doing it."

Ginny's cheeks glowed an even brighter red and she tried to hide it in her hair, but Harry pushed the orange tendrils behind her ear and waited a second before leaning forward to whisper to her. "You can make me even happier if want," he leaned away and winked at her.

Ginny made an affronted sound and grabbed the thing nearest to her, thankfully a pillow, and whacked him with it. "Oh shut up, Harry," she laughed. She got up from the bed and wrapped a sheet around herself. "I'm going to go take a shower and then we can get breakfast."

"You're going to shower without me? I thought we just talked about how you should treat your husband!" Harry pulled her closer by means of the sheet.

"Oh did we? Must've missed that," she teased. Her cocky grin wouldn't leave her mouth.

"So can I come?" Harry pouted. "Please?"

"I'm sure if you wank it long enough you will," Ginny raised her eyebrows at him.

Used to her humor, Harry didn't even react except to continue his pouting.

Ginny sighed and starting walking to the bathroom, "Well I suppose. Since I'm already stuck with you, of course."

Harry hopped out of the bed and pressed a kiss against her cheek. He was already to the doorway of the loo when he called, "You're the best, Mrs. Potter."

"Mmmhmm," she hummed. She dropped the sheet and met him under the arch

"I love you, Mrs. Potter."

She kissed her husband - she didn't think the high she got thinking of him as _her husband_ would ever wear off - "I love you too, Mr. Potter."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the read, guys. I don't write a lot of Harry/Ginny because I struggle to get their characters just write, but I think I did all right here. Let me know what you think? I'll try to post more soon. Love you all - Jules**


End file.
